


Memories, Memories

by orphan_account



Series: Paradise Cafe [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bottom Alexander Hamilton, Fluff and Crack, Hamilsquad, M/M, Memories, Sad and Happy, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole, Thomas Jefferson and the Marquis de Lafayette are Twins, Top Thomas Jefferson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Oh. Uh, yeah.” Alex shifted, looking mildly uncomfortable. “Nevis was a hotspot for vacation and tourism.”A startled gasp from Lafayette and Madison around the table, and suddenly, it hit Jefferson.He paled, leaning back.OR,The one where it’s a lost memory that finally brings Alexander and Thomas together.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette & Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Paradise Cafe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952788
Comments: 7
Kudos: 127





	Memories, Memories

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know where this came from but i hope you like it

“I just don’t see why they’re coming to our—”

“Alex.” 

“No, c’mon, seriously. Isn’t our bi-weekly dinner thing supposed to be among our group? Jefferson and Madison are joining,  _ for what _ ?” 

“To have a good time?” Hercules piped up, vaguely amused. “You’ll be fine, you can sit far away from them if you want.” He opened the door of the restaurant slash bar, ushering the group inside.

Alex pouted. “That’s unfair.”

“Life is unfair,  _ mon petit lion _ ,” Lafayette pressed a kiss to his cheek, then took Hercules’ hand. 

John snickered at Alex’s expression. “Don’t worry, Lex, I’m here to save the day.”

“My knight-in-shining-armor,” Alex deadpanned, rolling his eyes.

Turns out, Hercules was wrong. Alex was not far away from the stupid tall southern prick. In fact, he’d have to stare at the asshole throughout the night.

“Did no one teach you staring is rude?” the man in question drawled, taking a fry and dipping it in ketchup. 

“Fuck off.”

Jefferson grinned.

John leaned into Alex’s space. He shoved a fry into the latter’s mouth, grinning. “It’s good, right?”

Alex grimaced. “No.”

“I forgot how pathetic your taste buds are.” 

“Excuse me for not liking bland-ass potatoes.” When he looked up, Jefferson was watching them with an indistinct emotion, something he hadn’t seen before. “What’d you say about staring, huh?” He snapped. 

Jefferson blinked, then smirked lazily. “I agree with Laurens. Not liking fries is pathetic.”

“Like I said,” Alex fired back, “Excuse me for saving my taste buds from the bland, yucky taste of potatoes.”

“Yucky,” Jefferson echoed. “Who even uses that word.”

“I do, now fuck off and eat your flavorless fucking fries.” 

“Hm,” he dipped another fly into the ketchup. “Maybe I will.”

“Good.” 

“Good.”

Alex shifted in his seat, trying to ignore both Jefferson’s gaze on him and Lafayette’s knowing smile on the stupid southerner’s other side.

He tuned out the rest of the conversation, until a waiter came back to their table, frazzled. They were just a kid, overwhelmed and startled, and Alex snapped back to the times he had felt in the restaurant in Nevis. 

No one else seemed to notice. Whether he was just good at reading people or knew how the kid felt from personal experience, there was something wrong and he needed to help. 

Alex got up from the table, then followed the kid, ignoring the other’s confused and curious gazes. 

“Hey, kid,” He called out softly, as the other turned around. “Hey, you look like you’re about to pass out, come here.” He led the kid to sit down, then sat beside him. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he protested, though there was no energy to it. “I need to finish this shift.”

“One time, I overworked myself and passed out during mine,” he supplied, keeping his voice neutral. “I know how you feel, I was a teen then too.”

The teen sighed, rubbing his eyes. “I don’t do well with loud noises, and this place is…”

“Overwhelming?” The boy nodded. “I understand that. You look pale, have you eaten anything recently?”

The kid bit his lip, and that itself gave Alex his answer. He knew the signs. “M’kay, I want to know this. Would you be comfortable eating something I ordered that I haven’t touched yet, or would you like something new? The second option will take longer, but I want you to be comfortable.”

“My shift,” the kid grimaced. 

“Kid, I’ve been there, _ I know. _ ” He shook his head. “But trust me, it’s not worth it. I’ll talk to the manager if I need to. I’m going to ask for a glass of water and maybe even some bread, are you alright with that?”

“Not kid,” he answered, tiredly. “Philip.” 

“Okay, Philip, I’ll be right back—”

“What’s going on here?” A man came up to them, both defensive and concerned. “Philip, shouldn’t you be working?”

Philip looked up wearily. “Yeah, yeah, lemme—”

“He’s about to pass out,” Alex cut in. “I take it you own the place?”

The man nodded. He glanced back at the kid. “You’re right. Hayler— here, lemme take you to my office and give you something to eat.”

“Mister—”

“I don’t want you passing out, okay? Come on.” The man turned back to Alex. “Thank you so much for looking out for him, I’m glad you caught him in time.”

“Of course,” Alex smiled, ruffling the kid’s hair. “I hope you feel better.” 

Back at the table, he was met with a chorus of confusion and concern. He slipped back into his seat, waving them off. “Nothing important.”

“Did you get that kid in trouble,” Jefferson sneered, “the manager came and dragged him away.”

“Thomas—” James elbowed him.

“No, I didn’t, actually. I’m not an asshole like you, strutting all my money. I know what’s it’s like to work at a fucking restaurant and get burnt out because of juggling five things to eat that night.”

The table felt silent again. 

“I’m not an asshole, okay, Jefferson? I know exactly what that kid was feeling because I’ve  _ been there. _ And thank god, I noticed because none of you did, did you? No, because you don’t understand and you never  _ will _ .” 

“Mon petit—”

“ _ No _ .” Alexander shook his head. “Just— stop. I don’t want to think about it or talk about it.”

“I didn’t know you’ve worked at a restaurant before,” Jefferson said, almost awkwardly. He was trying to amend his mistake, trying to apologize without apologizing, trying to make a conversation and— 

“You don’t know a lot of things, and I just said I didn’t want to fucking talk about it,” he bit back, words venomous. 

Jefferson’s eyes widened, and then he paused, blinking. His eyes narrowed. “Okay, damn. Can’t even say which one without crying about it?”

Fuel to the fire.

“Shut the fucking hell up.”

“Or what?”

_ “Guys—” _

_ “Thomas—” _

_ “Alexander—” _

“Or I’ll fucking deck you and your privileged ass.”

Jefferson smirked, leaning forward. “You can even reach my face.”

Alex willed himself to calm down, choosing to pick a different path from usual. “Fine, you want to know? I’ll tell you. I used to work at Cafe Paradise on Nevis. Don’t bet you’ll even know where that is.”

“Hold up,” Madison interjected. “Cafe Paradise?!”

“Oh,  _ mon Dieu _ .” 

“Yeah,” Alex asked, now uncertain, “Is there something wrong with that?”

A long, thick silence stretched before Lafayette cleared his throat.

“Where there… many outsiders in this cafe you speak of?” He asked, glancing back and forth between him and Jefferson.

“Oh. Uh, yeah.” Alex shifted, looking mildly uncomfortable. “Nevis was a hotspot for vacation and tourism, so we had many people from different places.” 

And suddenly, it hit Jefferson. “Oh my god. Oh, my fucking—”

“What?” Alexander hissed. 

He paled, leaning back. “I’ve been there. We’ve been there, Madison and I. And Lafayette, he’s my twin, of course. Family vacations together.”

“Oh, I hated those groups of rich, large-ass families walking in like they owned the damn place.” He paused, words sinking in. “Wait a fucking second— Nevis?! You’ve— you guys have been to Nevis? On vacation?”

“Yeah, in, like early college days.”

“What the actual fuck.” He shook his head. “Anyway, I don’t see why it’s such a shock. It might just be a coincidence, many people vacationed in Nevis.”

John and Hercules looked as confused as he did.

“No, uh, mon petit lion. Have you ever— how do you say this,  _ fraternized  _ with a guest?”

“Uh… no? Although, this one time, I fucked a tall, stupid arrogant dude who just wouldn’t—”  He cut himself off, then stared at Jefferson with wide eyes. “Oh, mother _ fucker _ .”

Madison and Lafayette shared a glance. “Well,” the former deadpanned. “That’s certainly something.”

“Thomas wouldn’t shut up about you,” Lafayette added, rolling his eyes. “It was quite annoying.” 

“Shut up,” Jefferson hissed at his twin. “Shut the fuck up.”

“Please tell me this is a joke,” Alexander pleaded. “Don’t tell me I— I— oh,  _ god _ .”

“We fucked.” Jefferson echoed. “And I— I tried to  _ find  _ you again. And you’re right  _ here _ .”

“Well,” Alexander added, suddenly nervously. “For what it’s worth, I thought you were a pretty good fuck.”

Jefferson slammed his head against the table. 

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudo or comment!! also i made a tumblr for no reason you can dm me or something there lmao http://totheundersun.tumblr.com/ or @totheundersun


End file.
